


A Father's Lies

by AvaCelt



Series: Gintama Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you keep running away?” Gintoki asked, kicking at a stone. “I know for a fact that Shouyou feeds you, and his cooking's amazing, so what's the problem?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "100 Prompt Meme." Originally posted on my [Tumblr writing blog](http://victorsandvanquishers.tumblr.com/) and now being archived here for the A03 writing community.

“Look, if you keep running away, Shouyou’s gonna put me on permanent Takachibi tracking duty and I don’t get paid enough sweets for that kinda shit. Don’t tell Shouyou I said “shit.” He’ll skin me alive.”

“What do you want, Gintoki?” Takasugi clipped, staring out at the pond.

“Why do you keep running away?” He deadpanned, kicking at a stone. “I know for a fact that Shouyou feeds you, and his cooking’s amazing, so what’s the problem?”

“He’s not my dad!” Takasugi blurted, pouting at the water. “Sensei… isn’t my dad.”

“So?” Gintoki shrugged without a beat. “He’s not my real dad either and he still does my laundry.”

“Yeah, but he adopted you, stupid!”

Gintoki gasped dramatically. “Who ya callin’ stupid, Takachibi!”

“Who’re you calling Takachibi, asshole!”

“I will skin you both alive if you don’t stop cussing,” Shouyou sing-songed while Katsura pulled up the rear with a lantern. “Now, who’s not whose real dad?”

“You’re not my real dad but you still buy me sandals,” Gintoki offered sheepishly.

“Honestly, sensei, I feel like you may have miscalculated in your youth and Gintoki may very well be your son,” Katsura deadpanned in the background.

“Unlikely, but astute observation, Katsura-kun,” Shouyou nodded. “And you, dojo-challenger?”

Takasugi shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“It does, if you’re feeling abandoned, dumbass!” Gintoki barked.

“I don’t feel abandoned!” Takasugi squeaked in response. “I just… ugh! Nevermind!”

Takasugi got up and began stomping back towards the house that doubled as a dojo and a school in the mornings and afternoons. Katsura shook his head and began following his friend back while Gintoki picked his nose and stared at his father.

“Would you abandon me, Shouyou?” Gintoki asked.

“Never,” Shouyou assured him.

It was a lie, of course. In the end, Gintoki was abandoned for good, and Takasugi lost two fathers in one lifetime. It seemed a curse, but maybe, just maybe being abandoned was a part of the deal. They weren’t kind people, after all, so who said fate would care?


End file.
